Right Here
by xEryChan
Summary: Troy is new at East High and meets Gabriella, the rich and spoiled brat known as the ice queen. She wants him but he really hates her. When he's forced to tutor her in history, will that change his mind when he gets to know her more?
1. SUMMARY

**Hey Everyone. I'm back. You can't get rid of me that easily. lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other stories. Thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know that you guys are still reading my stories. This is my just the summary for my new story called Right Here and it's based off the song by Miley Cyrus. This story will be co-written with my good friend, Samie. If you haven't checked her stories out, then please do so. She's an amazing author. Her penname is SLE. Trust me, you won't regret it. **

**I also wanted to let you all know that this whole story will be completely told from Troy's POV. I'm a girl and Samie is a girl so if for some strange reason we make Troy sound like a girl, please let us know. We're only human and humans make mistakes. **

**Also, in the beginning part of this story, Troy's last name will not be Bolton. It will be Reynolds and his step father's name will be Walter. Just so you guys aren't confused when you read the rest of the story.**

**I'll try to update this story when I get a chance to. I want to finish High School Nightmare before I start this story but hey, you never know. Please read and review and please do check out my other stories. Enjoy...**

**Warning: This story will contain dark themes such as rape, abuse, and swearing. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Disclaimer: no matter how many tempertantrums I may throw, I still don't own it and I never will and the song belongs to Miley Cyrus!**

Summary: Troy Bolton has never had much luck at any school he attended. He's usually branded as a freak and never makes a lot of friends. His parents died when he was young and he's abused by his step father. He meets Gabriella Montez, the rich spoiled ice queen and starts to hate her. She really wants him and that makes him hate her more until he finds out that she's failing her history class and agrees to tutor her. But falling in love with her certainly wasn't part of his plan. What will happen when she finds out about him being abused and wants to help him? TROYELLA!

**Well, there you have it. There's the summary for my new story, Right Here. I hope you all enjoyed the summary. Samie and I will update this story as soon as we get the chance. Please feel free to ask if you have any ideas for this story. I promise I will thank and dedicate that chapter to you. please Read and review, which I'm sure you all do.**

**You guys are the best. Love ya all**

**xoxo  
Erin**


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**TITLE: **Right Here

**AUTHORS: **Erin (TheDiamondPrincess) and Samie (SLE)

**RATING: **T

**DISCLAIMER: **We don't own HSM in anyway, Shape, or Form and the song belongs to Miley Cyrus

**CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: **Troy, Gabriella, and the usual Wildcat gang

**SUMMARY: **Troy Bolton has never had much luck at any school he attended. He's usually branded as a freak and never makes a lot of friends. His parents died when he was young and his stepfather abuses him. He meets Gabriella Montez, the rich spoiled ice queen and starts to hate her. She really wants him and that makes him hate her more until he finds out that she is failing her history class and agrees to tutor her. But falling in love with her certainly wasn't part of his plan. What will happen when she finds out about him being abused and wants to help him? Will he let her?

**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE**

I groaned, extremely annoyed.

This stupid kid has not stopped kicking my chair since we got on this plane and that was like at least five hours ago. I just wish he would stop.

What is so good about this place? Someone please tell me. I would much rather have stayed in Philadelphia but no, instead, I was forced to move here by the stupid asshole I am forced to call a stepfather. He hates my guts. If I'm lucky, he will actually give me some food.

As I said, my stepfather really hates me. What the hell did I ever do to him? It does not really matter though. I cannot stand him just as much as he cannot stand me. He's always saying stuff like my parents didn't die, even though I know for a fact they did, and that they left me because they knew I'm useless and that I was just a mistake and I never should have been born.

It is about time we got off that stupid smelly plain. That kid behind me was really getting on my last nerve. I was so close to knocking the living daylights out of him. If his father were not there, I probably would have. No joke, I really would have. I hate it when little kids kick the back of my seat.

I looked out the window and noticed that we are about to land. I quickly gathered my things, stuffed them in my backpack, and sat back in my chair.

Finally, after a six-hour flight, we have finally landed. It is about time. That kid was really getting on my nerves. I stood up behind Walter, as you can tell, I do not call him dad, and he has earned no right for me to call him dad, and followed him out of the plane.

"I'm going to get our luggage. You wait here, you worthless piece of shit" he told me. I am so used to him calling me all these types of names so now it does not bother me. I could care less if the bastard hates me. I really could.

Before I knew it, he walked away. I sat back on the chair and looked around the airport.

I remember once I used to work in airport and you are never going to guess who visited the airport while I was working. Zac Efron. I am not kidding, but it was only him, no Vanessa. He really is not as bad as everyone makes him sound. He is actually a nice person.

It is funny how some people insist that I look a lot like him too. I personally do not think I look like anything like him but I have had people telling me that we look scarily alike. It is weird.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard a high pitch voice yell out. What is going on here? Why is someone yelling out like that? What happened? "This thing is a piece of shit" I looked over to see where the voice was coming from.

I saw a girl around my age with blonde hair and brown eyes sitting on a chair in the airport, holding a laptop on her lap while a young blonde haired boy, who also happens to be around my age just shook his head. She angrily smacked her laptop.

Gee, hitting the thing is really going to help her. One thing I know from being around computers my whole life is to never hit a computer. That will only make things worse and the laptop will eventually break after a while. That is the worst thing you could possibly do.

I quickly got up from my seat and walked towards her. "You know, smacking a computer is probably the worst thing you could ever do to a computer," I told her. She lifted her to look at me with a death look written all over her face. What did I do wrong? I only told her truth.

"Umm, who are you? And why are you telling me what to do with my laptop?" Blondie asked me and damn, she seems angry. What am I doing wrong? I am only trying to help her. What a fucking bitch.

"Okay, fine, I see how it is. I was only trying to help you" I shot back while I held my hands up.

I turned around and walked away from them when I heard someone calling after me. I turned around to see the guy. I folded my arms across my chest. "I'm sorry about her. She's a bitch, everyone knows it, even she does," he said. Really, I could not tell. "I'm Ryan and that's my sister, Sharpay. Are you new?" he asked me.

I gave him a quick nod. "I'm Troy and I just moved here from Philadelphia. It's nice to meet you" I told him and held my out for him to shake. He smiled and took my hand.

"So, where are your parents?" he asked me.

"They died a few years ago in a car accident," I told him, wincing at the memory. I still remember everything about that day. I know they would not want me to stay in the care of man, who abuses me. My dad would have killed him by now.

His smile fell when I told him that. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" he told me.

I shook my head. All though it is hard to admit they really are gone; it had gotten much easier to live with. I miss them like crazy. "No, it's alright. It happened years ago," I told him.

**(A/N: This is Samie)**

I heard that Sharpay girl yell at her computer and hit it. I could not stand her hitting the computer so I walked over to her. "Oh come on you stupid computer UN freeze." She yelled and hit it a third time. I was getting very pissed.

"Look, I know computers and that is just going to make it worse." I looked at her. She still looked angry but that didn't scare me I have seen worse with Walter beating me up. Sharpay looked at me.

"Fine, if you think you're so smart then prove it. Here's my damn Laptop for you to fix." She practically threw her laptop at me. Wow, this girl has anger issues. How could she throw a laptop at someone? She's so lucky I caught otherwise; she'd be out at least a thousand dollars. Laptops are very expensive, but I seriously think she wouldn't care.

I walked over and sat next down to her, looking at the computer. I seriously wanted to laugh, she doesn't know anything. The computer froze, all you have to do is restart it and it will be fine. I didn't expect Blondie to know that though, she doesn't exactly seem very smart. I restarted the computer and waited for it to come back on before I gave it back to her. "There, good as new" I told her.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. When these things happen, I get mad. I have no patience for computer," she told me. I could tell she felt bad about snapping at me like she did before.

"No problem." I said as I saw Walter coming my way. I didn't want them to see how horrible Walter is to me. "It was nice meeting you both but I got to go. I'll see you around." I said as I started to walk away. I didn't even give them a chance to say there goodbyes because Walter would kick my ass if he saw me talking to other people.

I walked by Walter and I got a little push from him to move faster. "Move, you peace of shit. I don't have all day. Let's go," He told me as we left the airport.

Albuquerque doesn't seem like it's a bad place, like I thought it was going to be.

---

It was the next morning and I had to walk to school because I have no car and I just needed to get away from Walter. He was being a pain in the ass that he usually is because he would not let me take a shower and I had to wear the same old clothes that I have been wearing for the past two weeks.

Fuck my life, can this get any worse. I don't think so. So here, I was walking down the street going to school. This was my second day here so I wasn't sure where I was going. So I just kept walking in the direction where I thought East High was. Then I heard a car slow down. I looked to see who the person was and I saw Sharpay driving in a pink Coverable with the top on. I saw Ryan in the back seat and some other girl in the front seat with Sharpay.

"Hey Troy, we are on are way to school do you want a ride." Sharpay asked me. I thought about it. Maybe it's not a bad idea.

"Umm sure" I said as I walked to the door and I opened it, slowly sitting on the backseat of the car with Ryan as Sharpay pulled away.

"Hey, Troy how was your first night in your new house?" Ryan asked me as I threw my bag on the floor. I picked my head up and looked in the front to see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. Oh my god, she's extremely hot.

She is beautiful Hispanic girl with long black wavy hair. She had dark skin, makes me wonder if she went tanning. Still, she is so fucking hot. She is wearing a grey American Eagle sweatshirt with a white tank top underneath and a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of chestnut ugg boots.

I looked at Ryan when he sat up to look at me. "Troy, this is Gabriella," he told me, pointing to the beautiful girl in the front seat, introducing me to her. "Gabriella, this is Troy. He's new here," he told her. She turned around to look and I held my hand out for her to shake.

Instead of shaking my hand, she gave a disgusted look. "Yeah whatever" she told me and turned around in her seat. "You know, you should really get your hair washed because it looks disgusting," She said, snarling at me, causing my jaw to drop.

I couldn't believe she would say that to me. She does know a one thing about me or what I go through everyday. If it were up to me, I would wash my hair and get new clothes. "Oh and were did you go get your clothes at, a garage sale? You need someone to show you what really style is because from what I see you don't know what style is and taking a shower everyday would make you look and smell better." Gabriella started laughing again.

"Gabriella, enough, Troy's new; we want him to feel welcome." Ryan defended me. At least someone cares about my feelings. I can't believe I thought this girl was hot and gorgeous. I thought she would be nice but she is a freaking bitch. Figures, doesn't it?

"Does it look like I care about him being new, I don't care if I hurt his feelings because by the look on his face I hurt him? But I don't give a damn what he thinks because as far as I can see he is just a loser that wants to fit in but he can't." Gabriella said.

"Ryan's right, Gabriella back off. He helped me with my computer yesterday so leave him alone" Sharpay defend me. I was surprised. The only thing I knew is that I hate Gabriella Montez with a passion. The bitch should learn when to keep her mouth shut. If she knew how hard my life, then she wouldn't be saying shit.

It felt like I was in the car for hours. I wanted to get the hell away from the car and as far away from Gabriella as possible. "It's the honest truth. Oh, come on, Shar, as soon as he's out of car, you're going to make in fun of him, that's how you are" Gabriella told Sharpay, making me hate her more and more. The only thing I want is to get the heck of this car.

"Hey Troy are you ok, don't listen to anything Gabriella says. Ok, I am your friend and I have your back" Ryan said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just want to get there already so I don't have to listen to her talk about me." I told Ryan. We were whispering so the bitch and Sharpay can't hear us as Blondie pulled into the schools parking lot.

Finally the car stopped. As soon as it stopped, I got out and started walking when I heard one more rude comment from Gabriella. "Yeah, cry to your mommy, it will make you more look like a loser" she said as I walked away.

I'm pissed now I seriously wanted to fucking punch her in the nose but I would never hit a girl. Ryan walked with me. "Just ignore her man, she's a bitch." Ryan told me.

"I plan on it," I said and Ryan laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too. "Why is she such a bitch though? No one can be that mean, can they?" I asked him as we walked towards the door. There has to be a reason why that Gabriella girl is such bitch and it is making me wonder why.

"Her father is rich and she's a spoiled brat. Literally, she gets everything she wants with no questions asked" Ryan told me as we walked into the office. "Don't waste your breathe on her, she's not worth it" ok, I know he's right but I can't get over how much of a bitch she is.

"Let's get your schedule and I'll show you around" he told me. I gave him a quick nod and I went up to the desk and told the assistant that I'm new. She gave me my schedule and I thanked before I walked out of the office with Ryan.

My first day at East High, I hope it's going to be a lot better then Philadelphia.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have. There is Chapter one of our story, Right Here. We are so sorry it took us a while to write this but I (Erin) had to tough time to think of anything to put in the first chapter. Wasn't Gabriella such a bitch to Troy? Love it or hate it? Let us know in a review.

Coming up in Chapter 2: Troy meets the rest of the Wildcat gang!

Stay tuned to find out what happens. In the meantime, leave reviews and make us happy. The more reviews we get, the sooner we update this story.

Love ya guys,

Erin and Samie!


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**TITLE:** Right Here

**AUTHORS: **Erin (aka TheDiamondPrincess) and Samie (aka SLE)

**RATING/GENRE: **T/Romance and Drama

**FEEDBACK:** Come on, you know how Samie and I feel about the reviews, enough said.

**DISCLAIMER: **Samie and I do not own Troy or Gabriella in anyway, shape or form. They belong to Disney and only Disney. All though, I do wish I owned them but I never will. The song, Right Here, belongs to Miley Cyrus. Adam, Ashley, and Steven do belong to us though.

**FANDOM/PAIRINGS: **High School Musical/Troyella (Troy and Gabriella) Who else would we be writing about?

**SUMMARY: **Troy Bolton has never had much luck at any school he attended. He's usually branded as a freak and never makes a lot of friends. His parents died when he was young and his stepfather abuses him. He meets Gabriella Montez, the rich spoiled ice queen, and he immediately hates her. She really wants him and that makes him hate her more until he finds out that she is failing her history class and agrees to tutor her. But falling in love with her certainly wasn't part of his plan. What will happen when she finds out about him being abused and wants to help him? Will he let her?

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Samie and I will be introducing a few new characters in this chapter, Adam Fisher, Ashley Montez, and Steven Salvaggio. I do have pictures of who will be playing them up in my profile so take a look in my profile if you want to know what they look like.

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I've been busy with work and a lot been going on here, from my mother going in the hospital (She's ok, now) to fixing my car annd I haven't exactly been around much so I haven't had the time to write anything. Things have slowed down here, well that is until September when I go back to my other job in the school district and I won't have much time to update so updates won't be as often and I apologize for that.

Also, I want you guys to know that I will be going away from a couple of days to go to Fenway Park (Weird, huh, considering the fact that I'm a Yankee fan and I have a severe hatred for The Boston Red Sox) and I won't be coming back until the 26th of August but as soon as I get back, I will talk to Samie about the rest of this story. I have some ideas planned for the rest of the story but I want to talk to Samie and run them by her first. Bear with me, guys.

Go on, and read the chapter. I just needed to make sure that you guys know what will be happening here with this story. Now, withoiut further ado, enjoy the second chapter of Right Here!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Ryan showed me around school and he really was a big help. He could be a good friend that I could trust. I have trust issues, because of Walter. Ryan was in most of my classes but I had a couple with Sharpay and Gabriella, that girl from this morning. It's lunchtime now, perfect. "Hey Troy, you can sit with me and my friends." Ryan said to me. I nodded to him as thanks. "Just to warn you, my sister and Gabriella sit at this table along with their friends. I don't know why they do but let's just say, my friends don't get along with Gabriella or Sharpay so there's a lot of yelling and bickering at the table." Ryan looked at me and gave me a 'Prepare yourself look.' The only thing I could do was nod my head. _'Just what I need, to deal with that bitch from this _morning' I thought to myself as Ryan and I made our way to the cafeteria.

Just as we walked into the cafeteria, I noticed that neither Gabriella, nor Sharpay were at the table and all I have to say is thank god they're not there yet. "Thanks for the heads up, and thanks for showing me around, Ryan. You really made me feel welcome, unlike some people." I said in a little down voice. Ryan looked at me; he knew exactly whom I was talking about.

"Hey, don't let her get to you. They just like making fun of you to make themselves feel better. They're both bitches and they know it but they don't care." Ryan walked over to the lunch table. I sat next to him while he got up and got his lunch. New York Deli platter was on the menu. It looked good but I didn't have the money because Walter didn't give me any and he didn't want me to pack a lunch so I had nothing to eat, but I'm used to not eating so it didn't matter to me, even though I was starving. I noticed Ryan coming back with an African American girl and a dark tanned skin boy walking over to the table and sat down. The girl sat on the other side of me; she looked at me and then smiled at me. I smiled back.

"You must be Troy," she said. I gave her a quick nod, "I'm Taylor and this is Adam," she said pointing to the dark tanned skin, who nodded to me in return, "welcome to East High."

"Thanks," I looked over at Adam and nodded to him, "It's nice to meet the both of you."

"So, how do you like East High so far?" Taylor asked me. I have only been here for like three hours, I barely know anything about this school so far. How does she think I like the school so far?

"It's alright, it's a lot different then my old school," I looked up at the ceiling, "and I already have someone who hates me."

"What makes you think that?" Taylor asked me. I can tell she wants to know what I mean by that.

"That Gabriella Montez girl," I could see Taylor's face darken at Gabriella's name, "she gave me a hard time this morning."

"Don't take that personally," Adam told me. I couldn't help but wonder what he means. "she's like that with everyone."

Taylor stopped eating for a second and looked at me. "You know, I used to be best friends with her," she told me. Ok, that's impossible to believe. I wonder what happened.

"What happened?" I asked her. I'm curious to know why she's not friends with Gabriella anymore. I really want to know what happened.

"She started hanging out with Sharpay," ok, that's a surprise. I never would have thought Sharpay would have changed Gabriella, "ever since then, she changed. She's become a spoiled brat, who got everything she wanted with no questions asked."

I looked over at Adam, who had remained completely quiet. "Sharpay's my girlfriend so I know first hand how much of a bitch she can be."

"Sharpay actually was nice to me when she was with Gabriella this morning," they seemed surprised by my comment, "she asked me if I wanted a ride this morning."

"Well, you seem like a really nice guy but try to stay away from them. All they're going to do is try to tear you down for not looking as good as them." Taylor said, looking at the crown across the room. I saw a dark skinned guy with a basketball in his hands with bushy hair coming towards us. He did a handshake with Adam and then Ryan and smiled at Taylor. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Hey, babe, how are today?" Chad looked at Taylor, she didn't look too happy about what this guy said.

"Get over yourself, Danforth," Taylor rolled her eyes at his comment, "Never gonna happen so you might as well give up."

"Who the hell are you?" asked the bushy haired boy, who Taylor called Danforth. _'Oh great' _I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes. '_Another person that hates my guts for not even knowing me for a second, what else can go wrong?'_

"Chad, this is Troy Reynolds. He's new here and I just wanted to show him around the school." Ryan said to the guy named Chad.

"Who cares if he's new? Look at him, it looks like he hasn't showered in weeks." Chad said looking at me in disgust. I can tell that he's going to be one person I'm going to hate. At that moment, I wanted to explode on this Chad person and tell him that has happened to me but I couldn't get into another fight or else Walter would kick me out of the house or worse, beat me to a bloody pulp. I hated my life. I wish some days that it would just end. Why did my parents have to die?

"Chad, that was uncalled for. You don't even know him." Taylor looked at Chad and put a hand on my shoulder this made me feel a little better but not really.

"And I don't want to get to know him. Gabriella told me about him, I can tell right now that he's a loser and a crybaby. Go ahead, cry to your mommy because we don't want you here." Chad laughed and high fived some guys in the group. I couldn't take this anymore I had my hands in fists and I jumped up from my seat, Ryan got up from his spot and held me back. I did want to cry but I had to be tough for the whole school people I can see all the people looking at me.

"What got into you, new kid? Didn't you know that you had a fight in you; you want to fight, let's fight. I'll show you who would win." Chad was right in my face. I did everything in my power to not let him get to me. I would totally kick his ass, I know how to fight because even though I never fought back with Walter so I know how to fight.

"I'm not gonna waste my time by fighting you. I've got better things to do." I said, looking in Chad's eyes never taking my eyes away.

Chad actually seemed shocked that I actually said something. "Wow, you actually said something to me." What a jerk. I really want to hit him.

He looked at Gabriella, who was walking over to the table with Sharpay. "Hey Gabriella, the loser you were talking about actually said something to me." He told her and laughed. Damn, he's got one annoying laugh. '_God, does this idiot not know when to keep his mouth shut? I'm two seconds away from kicking his ass.'_

"That's a surprise, did you make him cry yet?" Gabriella looked at Chad. I didn't feel like crying. I wanted beat this guy like crazy but I would never do that unless I snapped. I looked down at the ground just wanted to crawl into my bed and sleep. I knew I was going into my depression again and this wasn't good at all. I was waiting for Chad to respond to Gabriella's question but, luckily for me, it never came.

"Guys seriously, just back off. You don't know a damn thing about him. This is our table, not yours. We're not even friends but you hang out at our table anyway, why is that?" Taylor said to Gabriella and Chad. I'm grateful that Taylor was defending me but all I wanted to do was get out of the lunchroom. I can't stand the smell of food anymore, even though I wanted food so badly.

I got up from my seat and walked away, not looking back. I hate that I can't eat lunch all because of Walter. I leaned up against a locker in the hallway and closed my eyes. I hate the way my life turned out and I hate Walter just as much. Why can't some people just learn when to keep their mouths shut? I looked up when I heard footsteps and I saw Taylor and Ryan there. "We got your back Troy." Ryan told me. Taylor smiled at me.

"Yeah Troy, don't believe a word they say. You are not a loser and you can trust me and Ryan, and Adam when he's not with Sharpay. You stick by us and you'll fit in just fine." Taylor said. I put a smile on my face. they did really make me feel good.

"Thanks guys you know how to make me feel better, I know we are going to be great friends and I know I can trust you guys." I said we walked to our next class because lunch was almost over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: This is me!)**

The day seemed to drag on from there. I only had four more classes left after lunch. Wouldn't it figure that most of them were with both Gabriella and Chad? They both were really getting on my nerves too. I should be used to getting made of, shouldn't I? It's happened so many times before in the past. I shouldn't even them bother me. They don't know one thing about me. They'd be surprised to learn about everything that happened in my life, from losing my parents to getting beat up by Walter. They wouldn't last one day in my shoes.

I did meet some of the other Wildcats basketball stars, besides Chad, and every single one of them made me sick to my stomach.

Zeke Baylor never talked to me that much, even when Chad was giving me a hard time, he just stood there quietly. I can tell that he has a crush on Sharpay just from the way he acts around her. Too bad for him that Adam is dating Sharpay. His skin is slightly darker then Chad's and he's a rather large guy but in only muscle though, of course. He doesn't scare me though, no one can scare me anymore then Walter does.

Jason was Chad's kiss ass, or it seemed. He was always standing there and he laughed to everything Chad told me, even if it wasn't funny, and he obeyed everything Chad told him to do, no matter if it was mean or not. He's so dumb, he makes Sharpay look like a genius. It makes me wonder how a guy this stupid could actually have gotten through Junior High School and actually be in the eleventh grade. He's just probably lucky he made it this far. He annoys me, just like Zeke and Chad do.

I had also met Ashley, who happened to be Gabriella's younger sister. She was in my math class and believe or not, she wasn't mean to me at all. She was actually nice to me and she was beautiful too. It makes me wonder how a girl, like her, could end up with such a bitch for older sister. She had long curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Too bad she has a boyfriend though and why would a girl like her actually decide to date me. She was so beautiful while I was just.. plain. I even bore the hell out of myself.

"So, Troy," Ashley asked me, snapping me out of my thought process, "how do you like East High so far?"

"Yeah, it's a lot different then my old school was." I replied. I still don't understand how Ashley can stand to be seen with me. She's got to be one of the most popular girls in the whole school. Why would she waste her time talking to me?

"Hey, baby" a guy's voice said as he came to Ashley and me. He threw his arm around Ashley's shoulder and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He wasn't nearly as dark as Ashley is but he's still pretty tan. He had dark brown spiky hair and brown eyes. I've seen him before, he plays on the basketball team also. I don't remember his name though.

He looked up and noticed me standing there. "Oh, I didn't see you standing there. You must be Troy, the new kid. I'm Steven, it's really nice to meet you." he told me as he stuck his hand out for me to shake. Wow, he's actually pretty nice to me.

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied.

"So where did you move here from?" Ashley asked.

"Philadelphia."

"Well, you're gonna love it here, Troy." Ashley told me. That made me feel good. I don't know if I'm really going to love it here though with Gabriella and Chad. Hey, you never know. I didn't really think that Walter and I would end up moving but we did.

"Well, I'm surprised you're still here." I heard. I know whoever said that directed it towards me. I turned around and I saw Gabriella standing there. Great, just what I need now. "I thought you would have left and went home, crying to your mommy."

"Gabriella, shut up." Ashley snapped at her. "Just leave him alone. What the hell did he do to you?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut the hell up right now and get away from that thing, Ash." Gabriella countered. now, that just really pissed me off. I'm not a thing, I'm a human being, just like her. The nerve of that bitch.

"I'm not a thing!" I snapped. I can't just sit here and let her walk all over me. "I'm a human being, just like you. I have a name too and it's Troy." it really feels good to stick up for yourself.

"I don't care," Gabriella countered back. "You don't belong here, can't you see that by now?"

"I've got better things to do then sit here and waste my time, arguing with you." I turned to Ashley and Steven. "I'll see you later Ash, Steven."

I started to walk down the hallway. I heard Ashley and Steven yell. "Bye Troy." to me before they started to argue with Gabriella. I don't know why that girl tries to get to me. She won't, I won't let her. She's one girl who need when to keep her mouth shut. I don't know why I'm bothering with her. This is exactly what she wants to see from me. The truth is, I need to learn when to keep my mouth shut. I shouldn't have opened my mouth to her. I don't know why I even bother with some people.

I made a quick stop off at my locker and got my book. _Let's see, what is the next class I have. I believe it's Chemistry but I'm not quite sure. _I thought to myself while I took my schedule out of my pocket. _I'm right, it is Chemistry I have next. _I quickly got my binder and walked to my Chemistry class. It wasn't exactly hard to find, probably because all the odd number classrooms are on one side of the hallway and all the even numbers classrooms are on the other side.

My seat was right in the front of the classroom. One thing I hate, sitting right in the front of the classroom. It makes me feel like the teacher is out to get me. I've always felt that way, before I moved to Albuquerque. Call me crazy but that's how I feel. I know I'm weird, you don't have to tell me.

I looked over at the door and I noticed Gabriella and Chad walk in together. Why do they have to be in this class? Can't I have one class this afternoon that neither of them are in. is that so much for me to ask? At least they didn't notice me yet. I know things are going to get ugly once they notice me. What else is new? They hate me even though they barely know me.

For once, they didn't even say anything to me. They just walked right past me and took their seats. Good, at least they're not annoying me. I still wish I knew what their problem with me is. I never did anything to them. They don't know me, they don't know who I am or where I come from. So, why are there some people who pick on other people, even though they barely know me.

The bell ringing snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at the teacher, Mrs. Briolette, when she came to stand in the front of the classroom. She was one freaking hot teacher too. I have to say she's not that much older then twenty five. It's not like I care though, she's so fucking hot. She looks more like a super model then a teacher. She has long blonde hair, with fair skin and sapphire blue eyes to match her complexion perfectly.

"I hope you all had a good weekend, right?" she asked. "But now, we have to start learning the fundamentals of chemistry. Now, I need one volunteer to come to the board and solve this problem."

It surprised me that I'm the only guy, who didn't raise their hand. Sure, I know the answer but I figure that I can let the other kids solve this equation. I want to see exactly how dumb some of them can be, especially Chad. I'll be laughing my ass off when he puts the wrong answer up the board. He doesn't exactly seem like one of the sharpest tool in the shed.

Mrs. Briolette looked around the classroom for the perfect volunteer. "Miss Montez, why don't you come up to the board and solve this problem?" she asked Gabriella. That made me hold a laugh back. Yeah right, like she knows the answer.

"You're kidding me, right?" Gabriella said in a 'duh' tone.

Mrs. Briolette seemed pretty angry too. "No, I'm not kidding you. I want you to come up and figure this problem out, right now." she gave Gabriella the look that said you better come up here. This girl is a royal bitch. She thinks she shouldn't have to. She won't graduate on time, I can tell you that already.

"Mrs. Briolette, we both know that I can't figure this out. Why don't you pick him?" Gabriella replied and pointed over to me. Gee, she wants me to figure this out. She could learn a thing or two from me. "We already know he won't get it right."

Ok, now I'm really getting mad. Is this dumb bitch calling _me _dumb? I know she didn't. At least I actually know the answer to this question. "My pleasure." I glared at Gabriella and stood up. Boy, is she in for a big surprise.

After I finished the problem, I threw the chalk down on the eraser rack. "Piece of cake." I muttered underneath my breathe and made my way back to my seat. I'm pretty sure that Gabriella heard what I had to say.

Mrs. Briolette turned around to look at me. "Great job. you got ever question right. Nice job.." she smiled at me. I know she also wants to know what my name is.

"Troy." I replied.

"Nice job, Troy." she told me and looked at everyone in the whole class. "The bell is going to ring in a few minutes so pages thirty four through thirty five are for homework. Have a great day, students. I'll see you tomorrow." Mrs. Briolette told us and took a seat at her desk.

I looked at Gabriella, who looked back at me in shock. I did show her a thing or two, didn't I? It's about time someone put her in her place. "Maybe, he could help me out." I heard Gabriella mutter under her breathe, so I wouldn't hear her. I did hear her though. oh I heard her for sure. She actually thinks I'd help her out.

Let me think about this, am I going to help her out after everything she did to me today? Yeah right, Like I'd ever help her out.

* * *

**A/N:** There it was, chapter two of Right Here. Did you guys like it. Did you hate it? Should we stop ruining Troyella. Just let us know what you though of this chapter in a review. The reviews mean a lot to us and we love to know what you guys think of this story so far. I'm going to be really busy in the upcoming weeks. Like I said, I will be going away for a couple of days and I won' be able to write anything. Please leave tons of reviews for me to read when I get back. You do what reviews will add up too, right? I want at least ten reviews before I start the next chapter when I get back from Boston and I don't think that's asking for too much. Samie and I got eighteen reviews for the summary and only six reviews for the first chapter? What's up with that? If I don't get more then ten reviews, not only will I upset but it also adds up to no update. I tend to write when I'm happy and reviews make me very happy. You do the math.

Coming up in Chapter 3: Troy meets Coach Bolton. He also agrees to tutor Gabriella in Chemistry.

Until next time,

Erin and Samie xo


End file.
